


sweet surprise

by joyyjpg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyyjpg/pseuds/joyyjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>These two are going to be the death of him.</i> Dean comes home early on his birthday to find more than one surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet surprise

The first thing Dean notices when he walks in is an intoxicating cinnamony aroma that immediately sets off alarms in his brain, each of his senses singing and screaming _pie!_

The second thing he notices is a quiet, breathy noise, repeating over and over again: _ah, ah, ah._ He swears he’s heard it before but he can’t quite place it, so he follows it – and the smell – toward the kitchen.

The kitchen is a mess – bowls and empty containers all over the counters, a bag of flour overturned next to the sink. It smells amazing and the light above the oven tells him he was right about the pie, but all of that sort of fades into the background.

Lisa is sitting on the counter, leaning back against the cabinet, with her dress pushed up to her hips and her hands buried in a very familiar mess of dark hair. Cas is on his knees, with his face between Lisa’s legs, and pie is suddenly the last thing on Dean’s mind.

He has no idea how much time he spends staring before Lisa notices him. “Hi,” she says, smiling at him from across the room. “You’re home early.”

“Uh.” Dean’s pretty sure he knows words – lots of them, actually – but he can’t think of a single one that isn’t _Lisa_ or _Cas_ or _fuck_ , and even those go out the window when Cas turns around.

Cas is a fucking _wreck_ , face flushed and tie askew, but he says, “Hello, Dean,” as solemnly as ever, like he doesn’t have flour in his hair and Lisa’s slick all over his mouth.

Dean’s throat goes dry, his face hot and jeans tight. He tries to find his voice and finally manages a pitiful, “Hello yourself,” for lack of anything better to say, since his upstairs brain isn’t exactly functioning at top speed right now. Cas gives him a little half-smile, glances up at Lisa, and then – _fuck._ Then Cas just picks up where left off, licking his lips before licking into Lisa.

She keens, back arching and fists tightening and twisting in Cas’ hair. “Dean,” she says, breathless, and Dean’s whole body shudders. “Can you – _ah_ – check the oven?”

The oven, right. Pie. These things slowly start to trickle into Dean’s brain and pretty soon he even remembers how to walk so he can get _to_ the oven, but it’s a damn shame to tear his eyes away from the way Cas’ head is moving between Lisa’s thighs. Somehow, though, he manages, and he’s very proud of how steady his hands are when he takes pie out of the oven, and even more so of the fact that he doesn’t drop it when Lisa moans _Cas._

These two are going to be the death of him. Though, considering some of ways he’s died in the past, this seems like a pretty sweet way to go. Hell, most days he can still barley believe this is even real; he wakes up and half-expects to be alone until he feels four arms wrap around him, two mouths leaning in to kiss him good morning. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever really get used to things being this good, to having both of them here and getting to keep them. That’s why _this_ , seeing the two of them together, makes him so crazy and leaves him wondering how he got so damn lucky.

Dean takes a second to appreciate the pie as he sets it down to cool – it smells and looks fucking heavenly, but right now there are more important things on his mind. Like the look on Lisa’s face, eyes shut and mouth open, strands of dark hair sticking to her skin and a flush spreading across her chest and neck. She bites back a gasp, digs her teeth into her bottom lip; she’s tugs Cas’ hair and fucking _purrs._ Dean watches the way Cas’ mouth moves, his tongue lapping at Lisa’s clit, and _fuck_ – Dean’s knees go weak and he grips the edge of the counter to keep himself upright.

Lisa opens her eyes and grins lazily, holds her hand out for Dean and he goes like she’s pulling him on a string. She kisses him and he tastes cinnamon and Cas on her tongue, buries one hand in her hair and the other in Cas’. “Supposed to be a- _ah_ surprise,” Lisa says, lips moving against Dean’s. “We, uh, got a little distracted – Cas, _fuck.”_

Dean’s words have left him again so he just kisses her again, swallows every little gasp and moan. She bites his lip and pulls back, presses her forehead to his, and all he can do is hold on when she comes, her hips bucking up into Cas’ face. She rests her head on Dean’s shoulder, nuzzling up against him and fucking giggling. He feels just as blissed out as she does and he hasn’t even come yet, hasn’t even been _touched_ yet.

Cas leaves a trail of kisses down Lisa’s thigh, pulls her panties up and straightens her dress before he stands up, leaning in to kiss her first and then Dean. Dean licks into Cas’ mouth, chasing Lisa’s familiar taste, kissing the corners of Cas’ mouth and practically licking him clean. Lisa’s hands are all over them, touching wherever she can reach, and Dean moans into Cas’ mouth when she nips at his earlobe.

Cas pulls back, his eyes dark and downright hungry. “Happy birthday,” he says, somehow making two innocent words sound completely filthy. In all the excitement, Dean had momentarily forgotten that, hey, it _is_ his birthday, but this is definitely taking the cake (or pie) as Best Birthday Ever. Lisa runs her fingers through his hair and Cas kisses him again, snakes one hand between them to give Dean’s dick a squeeze, and practically growls, “Your turn.”

Dean is honestly amazed that he doesn’t come on the spot.

Lisa laughs and pushes them back so she can hop off the counter. Her smile is infections and Dean can feel himself grinning like an idiot, pulling both of them to him with half a mind to never let go.

“Okay,” Lisa says as she worms her way out of their arms. “Ben’s gonna be home soon. I’ll clean up the mess, and you –” she pauses, eyes darting downward, and Dean would feel a little self-conscious if Cas wasn’t just as hard as he is – “you boys go upstairs and take care of that.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The words are out of Dean’s mouth so fast that he barely realizes what he’s said, let alone the fact that Cas said it too. He has never seen Lisa look so smug. 

“But don’t have _too_ much fun,” she says, her grin wicked as she leans in to kiss them both before shoving them out of the kitchen. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”


End file.
